Together
by EmBonesAddict
Summary: "They had been getting so close. Closer than they had ever been. But now it seemed like it all halted. Like they were in a forward sprint only to run smack dab into a brick wall." B/B of course. Smallest hint of angst. But only if you squint!


A/N : Hey Everyone! This little plot bunny popped up in my head this morning so I decided to write it down. Hope you enjoy!

A/N 2: Anyone who is waiting on a post from my other story 'Karaoke Night' hang in there. Next chapter is coming soon. Just had to get this one out of my system first!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my birthday is in 2 days. Can I have Bones? (:

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan sat in Brennan's living room with the usual take-out meal that he always brought after a tough day.<p>

They had been getting so close. Closer than they had ever been. But now it seemed like it all halted. Like they were in a forward sprint only to run smack dab into a brick wall.

Neither of them knew why. On the inside neither of them wanted it to stop. Hell, if anything they wanted it to speed up. Though they would never admit that to anyone. Especially each other.

He had to do something, anything. He didn't just want to know how she felt. He needed to know. So, why couldn't he bring himself to just do something?

She hated the tension. She knew they had an attraction. Even she couldn't miss that. But just because they had an attraction didn't mean he wanted to be with her. They needed to talk. So, why couldn't she think of anything to say?

There was no doubt that the silence that had filled the air during their thoughts was awkward. Almost unbearable. One of them had to do something, say something! And they both knew it.

He looked at her. She was so beautiful. She was looking at the floor. He could tell she was nervous.

She could feel him looking at her. She wanted to look up. Just so she could see his eyes. God, those eyes of his really got to her.

He couldn't wait any longer. It was now or never and he was not going to let her go. He looked down to the floor and took a breath. All the while a voice played over and over in his head. "Now or never."

She needed to break the silence. Just tell him how she felt. She's been broken so many times before. What could one more hurt? A lot actually. But she knew she needed to speak.

He looked back up at her. She lifted her head and their eyes met. Now or never, they both thought.

"Booth, We-" He cut her off by leaning forward and placing a soft tender kiss on her lips.

She gasped when she felt his lips on hers. Once the initial shock had passed the kiss intensified.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She tangled her fingers in his hair. They had gotten so close she was practically in his lap. Of course neither of them really minded.

When they finally broke apart for air they were both smiling like idiots.

"Temperance." Her name came out as a light whisper but they could both hear the passion in his voice.

"Seeley." She whispered back. Her passion equally as strong.

He leaned his forehead against hers and placed a quick kiss on her lips. She could see it in his eyes. Whatever he was about to say, he was serious.

He wasn't sure how she would take what he was thinking. He knew she had trust issues. But he had broken down her walls over the years. Slowly, but surely.

He decided to take a chance. She may need more time to think this through but that was fine with him. Temperance Brennan was worth the wait.

They gazed into each others eyes. Finally he spoke again.

"I-" He paused. Sure, he was nervous. But, he needed her to know the truth.

He started again. "I love you." His voice was still a whisper, but she heard him loud and clear.

She felt her mouth drop. He loved her? She never imagined Seeley Booth would love her. But, here he was. Sitting on her couch, with his arms around her, saying he loved her. This had to be a dream.

If it wasn't for the shocked look in her eyes he would've doubted that she even heard him. But, he knew she needed time to process it. So, time is what he gave her.

She finally began to speak. "I-" She stuttered. "I love you, too." She whispered back.

He smiled and kissed her again. After pulling apart she smiled back at him.

The brick wall separating them had been torn down. They were finally there. Right where they both wanted to be. Together.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there ya have it. Just a quick oneshot. Reviews would be great!


End file.
